


The Road To Hell Was the Least Twisted One

by sweepingdonut



Category: AO3
Genre: Gift Fic, Never Have I Ever, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. That’s true. Although sometimes it’s just the one that’s easier to navigate, and then there are the times that the one on it just doesn’t give a shit. ODAO baby!





	The Road To Hell Was the Least Twisted One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



And they died instead of living happily ever after. The end.

### Notes:

Yeah, so I know you said you wanted them together so I wrote that but it’s fucking sick and twisted to have asked for it because people like them totally shouldn’t get together. It’s gross and like pedo or something because he’s child-coded (and racist which I was going to ignore that because I’m generous like that.)

[]() []() []() [](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=17390288)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to actually write the whole exchange fic that went totally odao and dnws but thought it would be funnier this way and besides, this way the fic was 69 words. :)


End file.
